


heated

by queenklu



Series: tumblr fillets [4]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Marcus/Esca trying to keep cool in the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heated

They return to Calleva to rest Marcus’s leg after returning the Eagle, at Esca’s urging, even though Marcus promised he would go anywhere Esca bid. “The surgeon there is not so stupid, if you should need him," is all Esca would say, and once, “This way I can keep an eye on you," when they’ve all-but fallen asleep.

"I’ve changed my mind," Esca says three weeks later, sprawled and baking in the heat of midsummer, “We leave for the north immediately."

He makes no move to stir, and Marcus knows he is joking, but he can’t help the disgruntled spill of words. “We would die of sun sickness, and our horses also."

"Damn the horses," Esca says, and doesn’t mean it.

"This is foolishness," Marcus snaps, rolling to his—well, he meant to stand but hands and knees will have to do for now. “Do you remember the lake where we dressed the boar last summer?"

"Last summer was not this hot," Esca grumbles dramatically, arm flung across his eyes to shade them. And then, grudgingly, “Yes, I remember. It is too far."

"I will go," Marcus decides, and manages to lever himself to his feet. He’s only a little unsteady, more from how cursed hot it is than his bad leg. Esca waves, seemingly dismissive. Fine.

Since Esca is not coming, there is no reason to stay in what little clothing decency demanded. Marcus waits until he’s in the forest, then sheds his tunic, feels instantly better as what little breeze he manages to make by walking fast cools the sweat on his skin. And the water is _blessedly_ cold, brilliantly, wonderfully, beautifully cold. Marcus almost feels like he has steam rolling off him as he dives in.

He surfaces with a gleeful shout, rolls onto his back and floats for a bit, just long enough that when he blinks his eyes open and spies Esca on the bank, he almost drowns.

"That’s not fair," Esca says over Marcus’s sputtering, “You never said anything about being naked." He sheds his own tunic and Marcus dives, doesn’t let himself look as long as he’d like to at the bare plains of Esca’s chest and belly and legs.

He almost accidentally kicks Esca in the face when he feels a hand encircle his ankle, and Esca comes up laughing. “I’ve caught you," he says, eyes bright and happy, and Marcus nods, says, “Yes," and kisses him.


End file.
